


Ang Makapiling Ka

by czar_feline



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boss/Secretary - MewGulf, Childhood friends - BrightWin, Ex lovers - MewWin, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar_feline/pseuds/czar_feline
Summary: Siyam na taong gulang si Bright nang una niyang maramdamang tumibok ang mura niyang puso. Patpatin ang katawan at sunog ang balat dahil sa madalas niyang pag sama sa tatay niya sa laot. Mataas ang boses, malaki ang mata, at halos kayumanggi ang kulay ng buhok. Sa madaling sabi, madungis pa siya noong una niyang natutunang umibig.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chiva-aree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright/Win, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. p r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! BrightWin x MewGulf fic po ulit galing sakin. Hihi. I will divide this into a few chapters para mas easy reading. Pasensya na po kung may typos kayong makita, wala pong nag eedit ng mga sinusulat ko. haha. Enjoy po sa pagbabasa! 💕
> 
> Kung hindi niyo pa po nababasa yung unang BrightWin x MewGulf na fic na ginawa ko, pwede niyo din po tingan. 💓  
> Ang Tulang Pinamagatang Ikaw - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609545

p r o l o g u e

_Siyam na taong gulang si Bright nang una niyang maramdamang tumibok ang mura niyang puso. Patpatin ang katawan at sunog ang balat dahil sa madalas niyang pag sama sa tatay niya sa laot. Mataas ang boses, malaki ang mata, at halos kayumanggi ang kulay ng buhok. Sa madaling sabi, madungis pa siya noong una niyang natutunang umibig._

_Siguradong hinihintay na siya ng kaibigan niya sa chapel kaya kahit basang basa pa ang katawan niya dahil kaaahon pa lang nila ng tatay niya mula sa laot, dumiretso na siya doon. Nainis nga lang siya nang may marinig siyang umiiyak. Kahit kasi bagong gising pa lang si Bright, masasabi niya kung kaninong boses ito._

_Hindi nga siya nagkamali, nang pumasok siya sa chapel ay nakita niyang umiiyak si Win._

_Itong chapel na ‘to ang paboritong tambayan nilang magkaibigan, mula kasi sa may pintuhan nito ay matatanaw ang pier, ang dagat. Madalas dito hinihintay ni Win si Bright 'pag galing ito sa laot._

_“Umiiyak ka na naman, Winwin??” Tanong ng isang inis pero nag-aalalang Bright kay Win._

_Sino si Win? Si Win ang una niyang pag-ibig. Hindi niya alam kung parehas ba sila ng nararamdaman, pero hindi niya rin naman yun iniisip._

_Ang alam niya lang, si Win ay napaka puti, ‘di kasi pinaaarawan ng lolo at lola niya. Mabintog ang pisngi nito maging ang katawan. Medyo lampa at napaka iyakin. Ilan ito mga sa dahilan kung bakit bihira siya lumabas ng bahay. Idagdag pang si Bright lang talaga ang hindi nag papaiyak sa kanya._

_“Eh kasi, sila eh! ‘Di ko naman sila inaaano, nang aano sila.” Sagot ng umiiyak na bata. Umupo si Bright sa harap ni Win at pinahid ang luha at uhog gamit ang laylayan ng basa niyang sando._

_“Dapat kasi lumalaban ka sa kanila! Hindi naman ako palaging na sa tabi mo para ipagtanggol ka.” Hindi pa rin tumatahan si Win, lalo pa nga itong umiyak nang marinig ang sinabi ng kaibigan._

_“Oh siya, sige gagawa ako ng paraan para lagi mo akong kasama, basta tumahan ka na.” Tinusok ni Bright ang mabintog na pisngi ng kaibigan para makuha niya na ng buo ang atensyon nito._

_“Tahan ka na, andito naman na ako.” Bulong niya dito at dahan dahang itinaas ni Win ang kanyang ulo para tumingin sa kaibigan. Namumula ang mata nito pati ang dulo ng ilong, kitang kita ito dahil nga sobrang puti ng kutis niya. Siopao. Yun ang naiisip ni Bright sa tuwing makikita niya ang mukha ng kaibigan. Mukha siyang siopao. Isang cute na cute na siopao. Si Win ang pinaka espesyal na siopao._

_Maya maya ay kinuha na ni Bright ang kamay ni Win para ito’y higitin patayo. Baka hinahanap na sila ng lolo at lola ni Win kaya kailangan na nilang umuwi._

_“Salamat, Biboy.” Sambit ni Win bago sila tuluyang maglakad papunta sa bahay nila. Bukod sa pangingisda kasama ng tatay niya, ito ang pinaka paboritong gawin ni Bright, ang hawakan ang kamay ni Win nang mahigpit._

_Hindi daw sila pupunta sa laot ng tatay niya kaya mabilis na naligo si Bright para puntahan sin Win sa bahay nila. Pagkasundo niya dito, saka sila pupunta sa may chapel para maglaro. Kaya nga lang, pagdating niya sa kanila ay may sasakyang nakaparada sa tapat ng bahay. Sigurado si Bright na hindi ito kila Win dahil wala naman silang sasakyan. Sumilip siya at nakitang may dalawang bisita ang kaibigan._

_Dahil mukhang hindi niya naman makakalaro ang kaibigan, naglakad na siya pauwi, natigilan lang siya nang marinig niya ang bisitang babae, “Nanay, kukunin na namin si Winwin. Ilang taon na rin naman po siya sa inyo.” Laking gulat dito ni Bright, hindi niya nagawang ituloy ang paglalakad. “Hindi pa naman po kami aalis agad mamaya, Nay. Bukas pa po ng umaga. Hindi po ba napag-usapan na rin natin ito?”_

_Hindi alam ni Bright kung ano bang dapat niyang maramdaman. Hindi niya naisip na may posibilidad palang umalis si Win, akala niya sabay silang lalaki ng kaibigan. Akala niya makikita niya ang pag tanda ni Win, mukhang nagkamali yata siya._

_Kung aalis na si Win, ibig sabihin nun ay hindi na niya na mapoprotekhan ang kaibigan sa mga nang aaway sa kanya. Dahil dito, agad siyang umuwi at hinanap sa kanyang kabinet ang mala dyamanteng batong napulot niya sa dalampasigan. Sea glass daw ito sabi ng guro niya._

_Kumuha din siya ng pisi galing sa lumang lambat at alambre na nakakalat sa gamit ng tatay niya. Kinalikot niya ito, pinihit, itinali hanggang sa nakagawa siya ng isang kwintas. Sa gita nito ay mayroong isang kulay rosas at hugis pusong sea glass._

_Bumalik siya kinagabihan sa bahay ng kaibigan, andun pa rin ang sasakyan. Naglakad siya hangang nasa may tapat na siya ng bintana ng kwarto ni Win. Dahil ito'y na sa ikalawang palagag, kinailangan niya itong hagisan ng maliit na bato at maya maya’y sumilip na ang nakapangtulog ng si Win. Matapos itong sumenyas ng 'wait' mabilis itong bumaba ito at pinuntahan siya._

_“Ano ‘yon, Biboy? Gabi na nasa labas ka pa.”_

_“Tara, Winwin! Samahan mo ako, punta tayo saglit sa may chapel.”_

_“Hindi ka ba papagalitan ni Nanay Insyang?”_

_“Hindi, nagpaalam naman ako kay nanay, saka saglit lang naman tayo.” Kinuha ni Bright ang kaliwang kamay ni Win at dahan dahan silang naglakad papunta sa Chapel. Hindi naman ito malayo, may tatlong bahay lang mula sa bahay nila._

_Nang makarating sila sa tapat ng chapel, nagsalita ulit si Bright.“May ibibigay lang ako sa’yo.” Sabay abot ng kwintas na ginawa niya. “Ito yung pinaka magandang sea glass na nakita ko sa dalampasigan. Ibibigay ko sayo.”_

_“Bakit mo naman ibibigay sakin?”_

_“Para maalala mo ako kahit wala ka na dito. ‘Pag nalulungkot ka o natatakot ka, hawakan mo lang yan para maramdaman mong andiyan lang ako lagi para sa’yo.”_

_Kinuha ni Win ang kwintas at tinitigan ito. “Ang ganda naman nito, Biboy.”_

_“Syempre! Ako kaya gumawa nan, para sa’yo talaga ‘yan!” Pag yabang ni Bright dahil halata sa mukha ng kaibigan na nagustuhan niya ang kwintas._

_Ngumiti si Win at niyakap ang kaibigan, “Hayaan mo, iingatan ko ito, Biboy.” Kinuha ulit ni Bright ang kwintas at isinuot niya ito sa kaibigan._

_“Mag iingat ka lagi ha. Hinding hindi kita makakalimutan, Winwin.”_

_“Ako rin, Biboy. Hayaan mo, pag tanda natin, magkikita ulit tayo.”_

_Dahil siguro sa mura ng edad, hindi pa lubos maisip ni Bright na pag dating ng kinabukasan ay hindi niya na makikita ang kaibigan sa mahabang mahabang panahon. Pero alam niyang kailangan niyang sulitin ang mga natitirang oras ng kaibigan kasama siya._

_Nang maihatid niya siya Win sa tapat ng bahay nila hinigpitan niya ang kapit sa kamay nito. “Mamimiss kita, Winwin.” Sambit nito kay Win na kagat kagat ang babang labi at nagbabantang patulo na ang mga luha._

_“Oh, wag kang umiyak, ‘di ba sabi mo magkikita ulit tayo?” Tumango si Win at binitawan na ang pagkakakagat sa labi pero nakatingin pa rin siya sa mga mata ng kaibigan._

_Hinahanap na siguro si Bright sa kanila kaya binitawan niya na ang kamay ng kaibigan. Pero bago siya umalis, ipinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at pinaglapat niya ang musmos nilang labi. Sa disperas ng pag alis ng kaibigan, nakuha niya ang unang halik sa unang taong kanyang inibig._

_t h i r t e e n y e a r s l a t e r_

_Naunang dumating si Win sa restaurant na pagkikitaan nila ng kanyang kaibigan dahil malapit lang ito sa kanyang opisina. Dahil na rin siguro sa sabik at kaba, maaga siyang nag ayos at nag out sa trabaho. Parating na rin naman ang kanyang kaibigan kaya tahimik na lang siyang naghintay at pinanood ang mga dumadaan._

_“Good evening, Sir! Here’s a special siopao for you.” Sambit ng waiter nang ito’y makalapit sa kanyang mesa. “Special siopao? I don’t remember placing an order yet.” Sagot ni Win sa waiter na hindi naman nagulat sa tanong niya._

_“Yes, Sir. This is specially given to you by our chef.”_

_“To me, by the chef?”_

_“Yes, it’s his birthday today.” Kahit medyo alanganin, tinanggap pa rin ito ni Win at tumango sa waiter bago ito tuluyang umalis._

_Medyo na-wirdohan lang siya, may kakilala din siyang may kaarawan sa araw ding iyon. Napahawak siya sa kanyang kwintas at napangiti, kaarawan din ngayon ni Biboy. Nang iangat niya ang ulo para sana tumingin sa direkyson ng kusina ng restaurant, dumating ang hinihintay niya._

_“I’m sorry, I’m late. I had to pick this up.” Sabi ng kaibigan niya bago iabot sa kanya ang isang malaking bouquet ng bulaklak._

_“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” Sagot niya habang inaabot ang bulaklak nang hindi napuputol ang tingin sa kaibigan._

_“Anyway, I won’t make you wait any longer, I’ll say it now so you have to listen carefully.” Inilapag niya ang bulaklak sa mesa at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ng kaibigan, “I love you too. After months of thinking, I have decided that I'm willing to risk this friendship if it means I get to be with your as your lover. I love you so much, Mew.”_

_Halos mawasak naman ang mukha ni Mew sa laki ng ngiti niya. “Does this mean, tayo na? Are you really mine now?” Tumango si Win at idinikit ang noo sa ngayon ng kasintahan. “I love you, Win. I promise to love you as much as I can, as long as I can.”_

_Una silang nagkakilala sa isang g.e na klase noong na sa kolehiyo pa sila. Mas matanda si Mew ng tatlong taon sa kanya, pero hindi ito naging hadlang para maging malapit sila sa isa't isa. Naging magkaibigan sila hanggang sa makatapos ng pag-aaral si Win. Hanggang sa dumating sila dito, matapos ang ilang buwang pangliligaw ay napasagot na rin niya si Win._


	2. u n a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lagpas alas onse na ng gabi, hindi pa rin dumadating si Win. Kanina pa yung usapan nila eight o'clock dapat, pero hanggang ngayon mag isa pa rin siya sa condo niya. Pang pitong taon na nila ngayon bilang magkasintahan pero hindi sila mag kasama, ulit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Enjoy reading! Mas mahaba na ito sa unang chapter. Haha!

Lagpas alas onse na ng gabi, hindi pa rin dumadating si Win. Kanina pa yung usapan nila eight o'clock dapat, pero hanggang ngayon mag isa pa rin siya sa condo niya. Pang pitong taon na nila ngayon bilang magkasintahan pero hindi sila mag kasama, ulit.

Okay lang naman kung unang beses itong mangyari, alam naman ni Mew sa sarili niya na kaya niyang umintindi. Pero parang hindi yata tama yung limang sunod sunod na anniversary na walang celebration dahil sa pare-parehas na rason. Isang araw lang naman ang hinihingi niya, bakit ‘di siya mapagbigyan?

Limang taon nang nagta-trabaho si Win sa isang TV station. Production Manager siya ng isang sikat na TV magazine show. Nagsimula siya bilang isang researcher at iginapang niya ang position na meron siya ngayon.

Masaya naman siya, ginusto niya ang trabahong ito dahil ito ang pangarap niya. Pero hindi naman ito sapat na dahilan para hindi siya makasagupa ng mga problema at pag hihirap.

Katatapos lang ng isang emergency meeting ng mga heads at kahit hindi naman siya dapat kasama doon ay pina-attend siya, ulit. May nasirang set sila noong isang linggo dahil sa aksidente ng isa niyang staff. Muntikang masunog ang studio at hindi na rin pumapasok ang dalawang pang staff niya sa kasagsagan ng isang malaking project.

“Mr. Metawin, can I talk to you?” Palabas na si Win nang tawagin siya ng kanyang supervisor, si Mr. Perawat. Lagpas alas siyete na nung nagsimula yung meeting at mukhang hindi pa rin ito tapos para sa kanya.

“What are you doing as a production manager amidst this chaos?”

“…” Hindi makasagot si Win, inaamin niyang may pagkukulang siya, na dapat nga siguro mas binantayan niya pa ang mga staff niya. Pero hindi niya naman ito ginusto, ginagawa naman niya naman sa abot ng kanyang makakaya ang mga efforts para mas mapaganda at mas maging maayos yung show niya. Kulang na nga lang sa opisina siya matulog.

“You’re not answering me, Mr. Metawin. Then let me rephrase my question. Do you really want this position? Kasi kung hindi, you can always resign so we could hire someone more competitive.”

“This will not happen again, Sir.” Sagot ni Win na halos hindi na matingnan sa mata ang supervisor.

“You’re lucky your show has always been at the top of the game, kahit na lagi na lang may aberya. But let me tell you this, if this happens one more time, one more fucking time, Mr. Metwin, You know what you need to do.” At naiwan siyang mag isa sa conference room.

Hindi niya ba talaga ‘to deserve? Kulang pa ba ang mga ginagawa niya? Gustong umiyak ni Win, pero hindi dito. Huwag dito. Kaya mabilis niyang inayos ang gamit at dali daling nang umuwi. Kailangan niya ng yakap ni Mew. Sa loob ng limang taong pagtatrabaho, lahat ay tiniis niya, itinago ang pagdurusa para walang makakitang hirap na hirap siya. Pero napapagod na siya, nasasagad na siya, nauubusan na siya ng pasensya.

Pag dating niya sa condo ng kasintahan, tahimik at medyo madilim dito. Agad niyang hinubad ang sapatos at nagtungo sa kainan. Alam niya kung anong meron ngayon, anniversary nila. Hindi niya naman nakalimutan, hindi niya naman kinakalimutan ‘yon. Nagkakataon lang, nagkakataon lang talaga kung kailan anniversary nila laging may problema sa opisina.

“Babe?” Tawag niya nang makita si Mew na tulala sa kusina, umiinom ng wine.

“Happy anniversary.” Sagot nito pero wala namang bakas happiness sa boses nito. Halatang pagod at kanina pa naghihintay. Nararamdaman na ni Win kung saan pupunta ‘tong usapan nila pero sana mali siya ng iniisip. Wag naman sana ngayon. Kailangan niya si Mew ngayon.

“Babe I’m-”

“Kumain ka na?” Sabat ni Mew, hindi ito tumitingin sa kasintahan habang kinakamot ang ulo. May pagpipigil ng inis sa boses nito.

“Babe, I’m sorry. We had an emergency meeting-”

“Ang galing naman, babe.” Sabat ulit niya, ngayon tumingin na siya sa mata ni Win. “Happy seventh anniversary, babe in case you forgot. Tanong ko lang, bakit every anniversary, why is tthere always an emergency meeting? The third one, the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, and this! Kailan ba matatapos yang emergency meeting na yan?”

“Binibilingan mo ba ako?” Sagot ni Win kasi pakiramdam niya parang kasalanan niya lahat na may emergency meeting sila. Hindi naman siya ang nagdedecide kung kailan magpapameeting ang bosses. Hindi niya naman hawak ang oras ng mga ka-opisina niya. “And excuse me, you were the reason why we didn’t get to celebrate our third anniversary. Remember you went to that business trip in Japan insteadof celebrating with me. But did you hear anything from me? Wala ‘di ba?”

“So, sumbatan tayo?”

“What!? You were the one brought it up tapos ako pa ang nanunumbat? And isn't it the truth? Ano, lahat na lang kasalanan ko?”

“I’m not saying that!-”

“Yes, you are-”

“Stop putting words into my mouth!”

“I am not doing that!”

“Pagod ako, Win! Pero remember, I’m a CEO yet I’m here, right on time because I MAKE time for us.”

“Wow! Sorry ha, I’m not a CEO! Sorry I don’t have control over my colleagues' time. Sorry kung lahat na lang ng ginagawa ko mali. Sorry wala pa akong napapatunayan and here you are a goddamn CEO pero you can MAKE time!-"

“Wait, where are you even coming from? I’m not saying any of that, ang akin lang, magbigay ka din naman ng oras sakin, satin!”

“Oras? Is it not enough na instead of going home, I always go straight to your condo so I could be with you?”

“And then what? Pag dating mo tulog na ako, aalis ako tulog ka pa.”

“Eh anong gusto mo?” Naiinis na si Win dahil parang laging kulang yung efforts niya. Lagi na lang bang ganito sa lahat na lang ba ng bagay. Hindi niya na napigilan ang luha dahil kanina pa rin naman niya gustong umiyak. “Babe, naman… kanina sa office, I was-”

“Win, tama na muna. Pagod na talaga ako, I want to sleep now.”

“You won’t even listen to me?” Gusto lang namang magkwento ni Win, kanina pa, pagdating niya pa lang. Gusto niya lang ilabas lahat ng sama ng loob niya sa taong inaakala niyang makakaintindi sa kanya.

“I’m tired, Win.” Sagot nito habang iniiwasan ang tingin ng kasintahan. “Happy? Happy anniversary. Matutulog na ako.” Gusto lang naman ng yakap ni Win. Kahit yakap na lang, gagaan na loob niya don. Pero hindi ibinigay ito ni Mew at dumiretso na sa kwarto.

Napahawak na lang si Mew sa bulsa niya at napakapa sa maliit na box na nasa loob nito. Ilang taon niya nang binabalak, pinagpaplanuhang mabuti, pero bakit lagi na lang hindi natutuloy. Mahal na mahal niya si Win at wala naman siyang ibang taong nakikita na makakasama niya sa pagtanda, pero bakit parang pinipigilan siya ng tadhana.

Unang taon pa lang nila, sigurado na siya na si Win ang pakakasalan niya. Sigurado siya na silang dalawa talaga, kaya nga niligawan niya si Win. Yun ang na sa isip niya simula pa lang.

Kaya sino din bang niloloko niya, kahit anong pagmamatigas niya, hindi niya kayang tiisin si Win. Kaya sige, maghahagis ulit ng puting panyo si Mew kaya lumabas siya ng kwarto para makipag ayos, pero pagbukas niya ng pinto, wala ng tao sa kainan.

Nagulat si Gulf nung dumating siya sa opisina. Kadalasan kasi siya ang pinaka maaga, seven thirty pa lang pumapasok na siya kahit eight pa ang pasok nila. Pero pag dating niya, may tao na sa floor nila. Ang mas ikinagulat niya, ito pa yung boss niya.

Fresh graduate si Gulf, ito ang una niyang trabaho. Mag iisang taon pa lang siya sa dito pero masaya naman siya dahil hindi dito supportive ang management sa mga employees. Pasalamat din siyang mabait yung boss niya sa kanya. Hindi nga lang ganun pala-imik.

“Sir? Good morning po.” Bati niya nang makapasok sa kwarto ng boss niya pero parang wala itong narinig. “Boss?”

Nakatungo ito at maya maya pa’y tuluyan nang sumubsob ang mukha sa mesa. Agadnamang tumakbo si Gulf at inaayos ang pagkakasubsob ng boss niya. Nangingitim ang paligid ng mata nito at magulo ang buhok. Napansin din ni Gulf na medyo makalat ang opisina nito na hindi naman dating nangyayari.

Nagkalat ang papel sa sahig at mesa niya. Maging yung ilang display ay wala sa dati nilang pwesto. Pati yung picture niya kasama ang boyfriend niya, nakataob din. Hindi pa ganun kakilala ni Gulf ang boss niya pero hindi naman siya tanga para hindi masabing may problema ito.

Ilang linggo niya na rin itong napapansin. Hindi naman naaapektuhan yung kalidad ng trabaho ng boss niya pero halatang hindi ito focused at laging may iniisip. Madalas natutulala ito kahit na may tao sa harap niya.

Hindi pa nakikita ni Gulf yung kasintahan ng boss niya ng personal pero sabi ng mga officemates niya, gwapo daw ito. Halata naman ni Gulf, dun pa lang sa picture sa cabinet ng boss niya pero iba daw sa personal. Matangkad, maputi, sopistikado ang kilos. Mukha daw may katarayan pero mabait naman daw pag nakausap na. Pero sabi sa kanya ng ilang ka-opisina, matagal na rin daw itong hindi bumibisita.

Noong bago pa lang siya dito, hindi niya naman itatangging may crush siya sa boss niya. Paano ba naman, bukod kasi sa gwapo ito ay napakatalino pa. May masters at doctorate degree ito. Pero nung nalaman niyang may kasintahan na ito at sila’y magpipitong taon ng magkasama, syempre atras na siya.

Umalis si Gulf para ipagtimpla ang boss niya ng kape, kailangan na rin naman nitong gumising maya maya dahil mag a-alas ocho na. Pag balik niya sa opisina ng boss niya, gising na ito.

“Good morning, Sir.”

“Good morning, Gulf. Do you need anything?”

“Wala naman po, Sir. Coffee po?”

“Thank you.” Tinanggap ni Mew ang kape, palabas na rin sana si Gulf pero ‘di niya mapilang magtanong.

“Sir, okay lang po ba kayo?” Halatang nagulat si Mew sa tanong ng secretary niya. “I mean po, kung may ipapagawa po kayo sakin, nasa labas lang po ako.”

“Ah, yes, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” At binalik na nito ang attention niya sa hawak niyang mga papel. Ito na rin ang naging hudyat para lumabas na si Gulf. Medyo pinagsisihan niya naman na nagtanong siya. Baka mamaya isipin ng boss niya na chismoso siya.

Sa totoo lang, hindi naman masyado napapansin ni Mew si Gulf. Mag iisang taon na rin niyang secretary yung nakababata pero lahat ng pag uusap nila limited tungkol sa trabaho. Pa-send ng file kay ganito, pa-photocopy, padala sa accounting department, madalas mga paki-suyo.

Ang alam niya lang, masipag yung bata, magalang, saka mukhang marami ding kaibigan. Maalaga din ito, pero hindi lang naman sa kanya. Para bang natural na sweet sa mga tao sa paligid niya.

Minsan nga hindi niya din mapigilang ma-miss yung Win na nakilala niya noon. Masayahin noon si Win, laging nakangiti, mahilig makipag asaran. Hindi lang siya maalaga dahil kadalasan, si Mew ang gumagawa nito. Wala naman sa kanyang problema yun, ganun talaga siyang klaseng tao at mas gutso din ni Mew na siya ang nag aalaga.

Kaya lang, minsan, parang masarap din sa pakiramdam na siya naman yung inaalagaan. Napapagod din naman siya na siya nang siya lang ang umiintindi, ang nag aalaga.

Simula nung pag aaway nila ni Win, hindi pa ulit sila nakakapag usap ng maayos. Maliban na lang sa mga maiiksing update na parang ginagawa lang nila dahil nakasanayan. Medyo ikinalulungkot pa ni Mew na yung ‘good morning babe! galingan sa work today! I love you so much!’ Ay naging ‘morning. Otw to work.’ Hindi na niya maalala kung kailan sila nagsimulang maging matabang.

Hindi lang naman si Win, maging siya. Minsa’y nahihirapan na rin siyang tawagin si Win na ‘babe’. Naiinis siya sa sarili, kailan pa siya nahirapan tawagin si Win ng ganon? E kung babalikan, bago pa naging sila, 'babe' na ang tawag niya sa kanya.

Kaya para hindi siya masyado mag isip, dinalasan niya ang pag OT. Inaagahan niya din ang pasok at sinusobsob ang sarili sa trabaho.

Madalas siyang maiwan mag isa sa office pero may madami dami din yung pagkakataong sinasamahan siya ni Gulf. Hindi sila nag uusap, unless may ipagawa si Mew sa kanya pero lagi naman siyang andiyan pag kailangan.

“Sir? ‘Di pa po ba kayo uuwi? Mag te-ten na po ng gabi?” Nagulat si Mew nang marinig ang secretary niya. ‘Di niya namalayan ang oras, ‘di niya rin napansin na andiyan pa rin pala si Gulf.

“Why are you still here?” Tanong niya habang nag iinat ng mga braso. Nalagpasan na naman siya ng hapunan pero hindi naman siya nagugutom. Delikado nga lang at alam niyang baka magka-sakit na siya sa ginagawa niya.

“Ah, binilhan ko lang po kayo ng dinner. Hindi na po kayo lumabas ng office smula kaninang lunch. Pauwi na rin naman po ako.” Sagot ni Gulf na marahang ipinatong ang mga pagkaing binili niya sa mesa ng boss.

“How about you? Kumain ka na?” Sakto namang tumunog ang tiyan ni Gulf. Balak niya sana, pag uwi na siya kakain. “I hope you don’t mind joining me.”

“Ay, Sir. Okay lang po sakin, okay lang po ba sa inyo?”

“I was the one who asked you, so yes.” At ngumiti si Mew pero alam ni Gulf na medyo pilit ito.

“Hindi naman po sa chismoso ako, Sir. Pero okay lang po ba kayo? Napapadalas po kasi ang pag OT niyo. Tapos po madalas po hindi na rin kayo nagdinner on time.” Mahinang sabi ni Gulf nang magsimula silang kumain.

“I… I don’t really know, Gulf.”

“Sir, kung kailangan niyo po ng makikinig sa inyo, andito lang po ako.” Natahimik dito si Mew pero dahil na rin wala siyang makausap tungkol sa problema niya, nagsalita na din siya.

“I don’t know what happened. It’s as if one day I woke up and suddenly everything’s uncertain. Three years ago if you’d ask what I want from this relationship, I’d say marriage. Kasal. Kasalan lang ang ending namin ni Win. You know, I’ve always thought I’d end up with him. But during our last anniversary, I was going to propose to him for the nth time, but I couldn’t take the ring out.” Simula ni Mew, hindi malakas ang boses niya pero buo ito at rinig ang pagka balisa pati ang lungkot sa bawat salita.

“And now, if you’re going to ask me. I am not… I’m not so sure anymore. I know I may appear like I know everything, like I know what I do, but I don’t. And I may not be sure with a lot of things, the only thing I was so sure of was my love for him. It sucks, because right now... right now it feels like I am not even sure of that anymore. Do I still love him or do I love the person I met nine years ago? Am I just tired, do I just need a break? I don’t know anymore.”

Tumatango si Gulf habang nagsasalita ang boss niya. Sa totoo lang, hindi inakala ni Gulf na mag oopen up talaga si Mew. Akala niya gaya nung huling beses ay magsasabi lang siya na okay siya. Pero maigi na rin at nagsalita na ang boss niya, mukhang mamigat talaga ang dalang problema nito. Kaya hindi na rin siya nag pigil at tinanong niya ito, “Kamusta po ba siya?” makalipas ang ilang segundong pag buntong hininga ng boss niya.

Napatingin sa kanya ang boss niya, may halong gulat at lungkot ang expression nito. Hindi makasagot si Mew, hindi niya kasi alam kung anong sagot. Hindi niya na alam kung kamusta na si Win. Napapikit na lang siya nang maalalang ang tagal na ng huling pagkakataon na nakamusta niya si Win.

Hanggang ngayon, iniisip ni Bright na maswerte siya. Noong nakilala niya palang si Win nung bata pa sila, tiwala na talaga siya kay Lord. Umalis man si Win dun sa barrio nila, lumaki man sila ng hindi magkasama, maswerte pa ring maituturing na nagkakilala sila.

Nung magkolehiyo siya, pinalad din siyang maka kuha ng scholarship sa ibang bansa sa kursong culinary. Sabi niya sarili niya noong bata pa siya, gusto niyang gumawa ng pinaka perpektong na siopao. Yung siopao na maihahalintulad niya sa kung gaano ka-perpekto si Win sa paningin niya. Natatawa siya pag naalala ito, buti na lang at may talent siya sa pagluluto.

Pag alis ni Win sa barrio nila, ‘di kalaunay umalis na rin ang lolo at lola niya. Naiinis nga siya nung tumanda-tanda pa siya dahil hindi niya naitaong kung ano bang totoo at buong pangalan ng kaibigan. Basta ang alam niya Win o Winwin. Ilang beses niyang sinubukan hanapin ito sa facebook, sa twitter, sa instagram pero hindi niya makita.

Pero bilang siya si Bright, tiwala siyang magkikita ulit sila. Sa tamang panahon, sigurado siya, malakas kaya siya kay Lord. Siyang tunay nga dahil nang bumalik siya sa Pilipinas para magtrabaho, nakita ulit niya si Win.

Isang taon na siyang nagtatrabaho noon sa L Co Hol nang magkita ulit sila ng kababata. Hindi naman talaga siya dapat lalabas ng kusina noong oras na iyon pero sa kung anong dahilan ay sumilip siya sa labas at tinginan ang mga customer. Malapit nang dumami ang tao dahil maghahapunan na.

Saktong sakto, pag lingon ni Bright sa pintuan ay naglakad papasok ang binatang Win. Hindi na mamintog ang katawan nito pero may naiwang kaunti sa pisngi. Matangkad na pero ganun pa rin kaputi. Sigurado si Bright, kahit nakatalikod si Win, makikilala niya ang kaibigan. Lalo niya lang nasigurado na ito nga ang kaibigan nang makita ang suot nitong kwintas.

Gustong lumapit ni Bright sa kaibigan at yakapin ito nang mahigpit. Pero nang magtapo ang kanilang mga mata, mukhang siya lang ang nakaalala. Pinakisuyuan niya noon si Mike na dalhin yung siopao na ginawa niya sa mesa ni Win pero wala naman siyang narinig na kahit ano pag balik ng katrabaho. Kahit na pinasadya niyang sabihin ni Mike na kaarawan niya non, walang tanong na nakabalik sa kanya.

Simula noon madalas niya nang makita ang kaibigan at lagi siyang may kasamang lalaki. Matangkad din, moreno, at ‘di naman kailangan ng mataas na karunungan para masabing ito’y kasintahan ng kaibigan. Buwan buwan sila kung kumain sa restaurant pero nitong nakaraan, parang lumipas ang dalawang buwan na hindi sila pumupunta.

“Bro, andiyan sa labas yung paborito mong customer.” Bati ni Mike sa kanya nang pumasok ito sa kusina. Binitawan ni Bright saglit yung ginawa niya at sinilip ang paboritong table ng kaibigan.

Andoon nga si Win kasama yung boyfriend niya. Pero ‘di gaya nung mga nakaraan nilang date, halatang hindi masaya yung dalawa.

“Let’s talk, Mew.” _Mew? Hindi na ba talaga ‘babe’?_ “Tell me what you’ve been thinking about me, about us.”

“I don’t know, Win.”

“You don’t know? Or you don’t want me anymore? Is it that easy?”

“Ha? What do you mean easy? Easy ang alin?”

“Throwing me away. Throwing this relationship away. If you don’t want me anymore, you can at least have the decency to say it to me. Don’t leave me hanging! My god, Mew, we’re not children anymore.”

“What? Really, Win? Ako pa talaga ang sinabihan mo nan? You really think I’m having this easy? Sino ba sating dalawa ang laging hindi sumisipot sa anniversary?”

“Isusumbat mo ba yan sakin palagi?”

“Ano? Hindi kita sinusumbatan Win. My point is if there is someone between the two of us who should ask about these things, ako yon! Seven years, Win, unang dalawang taon lang tayo nag celebrate ng anniversary kasi lagi kang may emergency meeting. I was asking for only one day, out of three-hundred-sixty-five days, just one day, but you were not giving that to me! You know what, it’s not even about the anniversaries anymore, it’s about you not giving me and this goddam relationship a time!”

“You don’t understand me, Mew! Alam mo namang madami akong deadlines pagod na pagod na ako sa trabaho I just wanted to tell you what was happening to me at work-”

“Win, how many times do I have to tell you, hindi lang ikaw ang may trabaho. Hindi lang ikaw ang may deadlines!”

“Babe,-”

“Pagod na ako, Win. Pagod na ako sa’yo.”

“Ha? Pagod ka na sakin?” Pangalawang beses na ito sinabi ni Mew sa kanya, ang masakit nito alam ni Win na siguardo na siya dito. “Fine. I guess we’re over.”

“Yes, we’re over.”

“Bro, yung favorite mong customer, andun pa rin sa table six. Nakatulog na yata sa sobrang kalasingan.” Naglilinis na si Bright noon sa kusina nang sabihin ito sa kanya ni Mike. “Ako na bahala dito, ihatid mo na yun.” Tuloy nito bago siya itulak papunta sa quarters nila para mag palit.

“Win, Winwin? Gising na, magsasara na ‘tong restaurant.” At marahan niyang inaalog ang braso ng kababata. Tumango ito sa kanya at sumunod naman nang sabihan niyang tumayo.

“San ka ba nakatira, ihahatid na kita.”

“I don’t want to go home.” Sagot sa kanya ng lasing na Win habang naglalakad sila papunta sa parking lot. Akay ni Bright ang kababtang halos hindi na maimulat ang mata.

Iniabot ni Win ang susi ng sasakyan niya kay Bright at dumiretso siya sa front passenger seat. Naka-motor kung pumasok si Bright pero dahil mukhang pinagda-drive siya ng kababata, iiwan niya na lang muna ito sa parking ng restaurant.

Pag akyat ni Bright sa driver’s seat, nakasandal na si Win sa bintana. Hindi nagsasalit pero tuloy tuloy ang pagpatak ng luha. “Hanggang ngayon iyakin ka pa rin.” Bulong ni Bright sa sarili bago ito tuluyang nag drive papunta sa kanyang bahay.

Nang magising si Win, ito ay dahil sa amoy ng nilulutong ulam. Muntikan na niyang isiping nanaganip siya dahil tanda niyang naghiwalay na sila ni Mew kagabi. imposibleng nasa kwarto siya nito at ipinagluluto siya ng almusal gaya ng dati.

Maya maya pa’y napagtanto niya na na wala siya sa kwarto ng dating kasintahan. Alam niyang ring hindi rin kanya yung kwarto pero ‘di niya pa magawang bumangon. Parang ‘di pa rin siya makapaniwala, yung siyam na taon, kasama yung pagkakaibigan nila, wala na, tapos na. Yun na yon.

Kung iisipin ilang buwan na rin naman silang hindi okay, hindi nag uusap, pero iba pa rin pala pag may pag uusap na naganap. Na parehas na sa kanila nanggaling na tapos na pala talaga. Na alam ng isa’t-isa na wala na.

Parang may lubog sa dibdib niya na kahit anong pag hinga niya hindi bumabalik sa dati. Parang ayaw niya ring bumangon pero hindi naman tama na magmukmok siya sa bahay ng ibang tao, lalo na sa bahay ng ‘di niya kakilala.

Madilim yung kwarto, itim ang pintura ng pader at itim din ang kurtina. Pag bangon niya nakita rin niyang itim ang kobre kama nito pati ang kumot. Agad namang naputol ang pag lingon lingon niya nang maramdaman ang sakit ng ulo. Napadami nga pala siya ng inom kagabi kaya wala siyang maalala.

Medyo maliit lang yung buong bahay dahil pag labas niya sa pintuan ay mabilis niya ding nakita ang may ari. Nasa kusina ito, nagluluto pa rin habang walang suot na pang itaas.

“Um, excuse me?” 

“Ah, gising ka na pala. Good morning. Upo ka na dito, malapit na maluto ‘tong fried rice.”

“Um, I wanted to say that I have to go and thank you for letting me stay the night sana.”

“Sure ka? Luto na ‘to oh, kain ka na muna. Hindi naman kita pipigilang umalis pag nakakain ka na. Saka ayan na rin yung gamot sa sakit ng ulo pati orange juice para sa hangover mo.” Sa pagakakataong ito, humarap na sa kanya ang lalaki.

Kung maka pag salita ito parang kilala niya si Win pero ang naaalala lang ni niya sa kanya ay isa siya sa mga chef sa L Co Hol. Hindi naman sila nito nag usap kahit kailan, nagkakatinginan lang sila tuwing kakain sila ni Mew dun sa restaurant.

“Okay ka lang ba? Napadami inom mo kagabi ah.”

“Okay naman, masakit lang ulo ko.”

“I mean, ‘di ka naman nag iinom ng ganyan dati.”

“Bakit mo alam, kilala mo ba ako?” Natigilan si Bright, parang medyo masakit, hindi talaga siya naalala ni Win.

“Madalas kasi kayo kumain nung boyfriend mo sa L Co Hol kaya tanda na kita.” Pag rarason niya.

“Ex. Ex na.” Sagot nito bago sila parehas natahimik. Ramdam ni Bright na sa tono ng pananalita ni Win, hindi pa ito handang magkwento kaya hindi niya na rin gaano ito kinausap.

Nagpasalamat lang ito sa kanya sa umagahan pero umalis na rin ito nang wala na masyadong sinasabi.

Ramdam ni Bright ang lungkot ni Win pero hindi niya mapigilang matuwa sa loob niya kapag iniisip na single na ulit ang kababata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ulit! Nagustuhan niyo ba? Haha. Comment naman kayo ng thoughts niyo sa chapter na 'to. Salamat!
> 
> Pwede niyo rin ako kausapin sa twitter hahaha let's be friends~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello po ulit! Nagustuhan niyo po ba? Haha! Yung kasunod na chapter ay mas mahaba kesa dito. Dun na din unang lalabas yung character ni Gulf. Hihi.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments po. Pwede rin po suggestions/criticism. Na-appreciate ko po yun lahat. Maraming salamat po!
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter. 🥰  
> https://twitter.com/czar_feline


End file.
